Various folding table device have been used for temporary use in association with a chair or other seating device. Folding chairs are also known in the art that can be used in association with a folding table or other horizontal support surface.
One example of a prior folding chair and table assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,627 to Einsel et al. The device includes an attachable table for a lawn chair with a hinged table top and adjustable leg. The table top can attach to a chair with two loop and pile fastener strips that pass through slots in the end of the table top. The leg adjusts to the height of the lawn chair by sliding two slotted legs pieces together and then tightening a wing nut.
Another table attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,680 to Zentmire. This device includes a slide plate engaged in a guide way and slides on lower flanges. The guide way is attached to the underside of the seat frame of the chair. A standard extends upwardly from the sliding plate. A table is attached to the top end of the standard. The device can be folded to a compact size to be able to slide under the chair along the guide way.
Still another folding table arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,760 to McGregor. This device includes a table-holding frame positioned along the side of a vehicle seat where the table is movable in a fore and aft direction. A hinge connects the table to the holding frame. The table can be lifted to a vertical position and rotated downward to a horizontal position.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,368 to Guild. This device includes a tray pivotably connected to a mounting plate having spring clamps for mounting the plate and tray to the arm of a chair. The tray is mounted to the plate at an off center pivot to allow the tray to swing over the seat.
Another folding chair and tray assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,386 to Anton. This device includes a removable table top for use with a folding chair. The chair has a frame coupled to the platform with connectors and a chair bracket. The platform can be converted from a folded mode to an unfolded mode.
One example of a collapsible table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,617 to Henderson. The table is designed for supporting clothing and includes a stand with a tubular telescoping post. The upper end of the post has an arm the can be pivoted from a folded vertical position to a horizontal position for use.
While the above devices have generally been suitable for the intended use, there is a continuing need for improved folding table assemblies.